A Visit to Sunnydale
by daviderl
Summary: Sequel to Just a Short Vacation. BuffyCharmed. Piper, worried about Willow goes to Sunnydale to see about her. After the events in S. Francisco are told, Dawn inisists that Piper bring her mom back. But Buffy isn't sure that's such a good idea.


21 Sep 2003  
  
A Visit to Sunnydale  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Have you heard anything from Willow?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No." Piper answered. "I really wish she hadn't just left like she did. I was hoping she'd spend at least a few days here. I'm sure we could have done something to help her."  
  
"Maybe she just wanted to go home to her family where everything was familiar to her." Paige suggested.  
  
"Maybe. She has only been gone a couple of days, so maybe she'll call. It's too bad we didn't think to get a telephone number from her. I don't even know her last name. Did she tell either one of you?"  
  
Both Phoebe and Paige shook their heads.  
  
After a few minutes, Piper made a decision.  
  
"I think I'm going to visit Sunnydale, to see if I can find her."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"Well, it's like she said in her note, what's the use of having magic if you don't use it?"  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to get a map of Sunnydale and scry for her. Now, is there anything here that was hers that she might have left?"  
  
"I don't think so. She used her own toothbrush, and her own hair brush. So we don't even have any of her hair." Phoebe said. "And I've already washed the sheets, so no luck there."  
  
"Well, that's just great! Any other suggestions?"  
  
"You drove her here from the park, maybe there's something in your car." Paige suggested.  
  
It took a few minutes, but Piper did find two reddish strands of hair that had to be Willow's since no one else with red hair had been in the car.  
  
Piper wrapped the two strands around her scrying crystal and dangled it over a map of Sunnydale, which Leo had orbed out and gotten from a newsstand while she was looking for the hair.  
  
The crystal began swinging in a circle, and after several seconds stopped with its point directly over Rovello Drive.  
  
"Well, that's a start." Piper declared. "I'll just start at one end of Rovello Drive and begin knocking on doors until I find her or someone knows where she lives."  
  
"Do you want me to orb you there?" Leo asked.  
  
"That might not be such a good idea. If Whitelighter magic doesn't work right on the Hellmouth then maybe we shouldn't take a chance on something going wrong with your orbing. No, I'll just leave tomorrow morning and drive there."  
  
"You want some company?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Maybe next time, but since I'm the one Willow is possibly mad at, then I should be the one to try to make things right with her."  
  
"You think she's mad?"  
  
"Why else would she leave like she did?"  
  
"She didn't sound mad in her note, it sounded to me like she just wanted to go home." Paige said.  
  
"Well, in either case, I think I should go alone, this time."  
  
"Okay. It's your decision."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Piper left at seven the next morning. She hoped she could be in Sunnydale by noon, if traffic wasn't too bad. But she didn't get to the city-limit sign until after one.  
  
Using the map, it wasn't hard to find Rovello Drive. She started at one end and began going from house to house. But either no one was home, or the people who were home didn't know who Willow was.  
  
Finally, she knocked on the door of a woman who didn't know Willow, but knew that a young woman with red hair was staying with the people who lived three houses down.  
  
Piper parked in the driveway and walked up to the house; the address was 1630. After ringing the bell, and then knocking, the door was opened by a teenage girl with long brown hair.  
  
"Hi. I'm looking for a young woman named Willow. I was told she lives here. Is she home?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Piper Halliwell. Willow and I met a few days ago when she came to San Francisco, and she stayed with me and my sisters for a while, a short while."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'd like to talk to Willow. She left rather in a hurry and I just want to make sure she's all right."  
  
"Why shouldn't she be?"  
  
Piper was beginning to lose patience.  
  
"If Willow's here I'd REALLY like to see her."  
  
"Why, so you can make her feel even worse than she already does? What the hell did you people DO to her?"  
  
"There were some - problems while she was there. And we thought everything was okay, but apparently it isn't. Now, can I see her, or not?"  
  
Piper toyed with the thought of freezing the girl and checking for herself, but just then a slender blond woman came to the door.  
  
"I thought I heard the doorbell." Buffy said.  
  
"She wants to see Willow. She says she stayed with her while she was in San Francisco." Dawn explained.  
  
"Oh? Well she didn't stay very long because she was back here the very next night after she left."  
  
"I know, she left before we got up and I just want to find out why. May I come in?"  
  
"Sure, I guess so."  
  
Buffy led Piper into the living room and Dawn followed.  
  
"And by the way, my name's Piper Halliwell."  
  
"Buffy Summers."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Willow was telling us a little about your vampire- hunting group. She said you were called the Scoobies."  
  
"What did she say about us?"  
  
"She said you're a vampire slayer. . . ."  
  
"THE Vampire Slayer!" Dawn interrupted.  
  
Piper gave her a small tolerant smile. "And she mentioned some others, too. Are you Anya?"  
  
"Anya! I don't think so! I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I don't think she said anything about you."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"So what else did she say about us?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just that you kill vampires and demons. You and Willow and Anya and -- Sandy?"  
  
"Xander."  
  
"Xander. And a vampire named Spike."  
  
"Well, it sounds like she did quite a bit of talking. So what about you? She said she wanted to find some other witches, are you one?"  
  
"I am, my two sisters and I. We invited Willow to spend the night."  
  
"So what happened to make her come home so suddenly?"  
  
Piper became a little uncomfortable. "Willow never said anything to you about what happened?"  
  
"No, she didn't. She hasn't said anything about anything. So why don't you tell us?"  
  
"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather Willow was the one to tell you. I just don't feel right talking about her with her not here, especially about something like this."  
  
"Something like what?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You'll have to ask Willow, and if she wants you to know, I guess she'll tell you."  
  
"Well, she's been home for three days now, and all she's done is stay in her room. She hasn't talked to anybody."  
  
"Then maybe I should go up and get her." Buffy volunteered. "I think it's time we found out what's going on."  
  
"You want me to get her?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No. She's more likely to come down if I go after her. I'll be right back."  
  
Buffy went upstairs, leaving Dawn and Piper with an uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"So you're a witch, huh?" Dawn finally said.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"A real witch, or just one of those who pretends they are and goes around saying 'Blessed Be' all the time?"  
  
"No, I'm a real witch, with real powers."  
  
"What kind of powers?"  
  
"Well, I can freeze things, and people too, if I have to."  
  
"That's kind of neat. What else?"  
  
"Well, whenever I vanquish demons I make them explode."  
  
"COOL!" Dawn replied, impressed despite herself. "Can you show me?"  
  
Piper was about to answer when Buffy and Willow came downstairs.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Willow asked. "Buffy said you wanted to see me."  
  
"Everything's all right at home, but it's you I'm concerned about. You left so suddenly we didn't know what to think."  
  
"I left a note."  
  
"We found it, but it didn't say why you had to go."  
  
"I just wanted to come home, that's all."  
  
"We tried to get Piper to tell us what happened, but she won't." Dawn said. "So what did happen?"  
  
Willow looked at Piper. "Should I tell them?"  
  
"That's your decision, Willow. They're your friends. Do you want them to know?"  
  
"I - I do, but I don't."  
  
"Willow," Buffy said. "You know whatever it is, we'll still love you."  
  
"I know." Willow answered. "Piper, why don't you tell them? There's some of it I don't think I can talk about right now, about - you know."  
  
"Sure, if you want me to."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Might as well. No secrets here."  
  
"Well," Piper began, "we met in the park while I was chasing a demon, and she saw me vanquish him."  
  
"You blew him up?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I did. And since Willow was new in town and didn't have anyplace to stay, I invited her to come home to the manor where my sisters and I live."  
  
"They're the Charmed Ones, in case she didn't mention it." Willow told them.  
  
"You always did say you wanted to meet them." Buffy said.  
  
"Anyway, she and Paige were talking about - something, and the subject of witches and Whitelighters came up." Piper went on.  
  
"What's a Whitelighter?"  
  
"They're like guardian angels for good witches. They watch over them, and guide them, and heal them if necessary."  
  
"Do you have one?" Dawn asked Willow.  
  
"No, she doesn't." Piper answered her. "The Elders -- elder, retired Whitelighters, decided many years ago to stop sending Whitelighters to Sunnydale because of the Hellmouth. They said it was because it screws up Whitelighter magic somehow, and too many of them were being killed."  
  
Piper looked at Willow. "You want me to finish, or do you want to take over?"  
  
"No, you're doing fine." Willow replied, knowing what was coming next and was trying to keep her voice from breaking.  
  
Piper nodded, understanding.  
  
"Anyway, before she realized what was happening to her, she became angry about Tara dying when she should have had a Whitelighter to protect her. And she began to change."  
  
"Oh my God!" Dawn exclaimed to Willow. "You went all evil again, didn't you?"  
  
Willow only nodded.  
  
"You guys were lucky she didn't kill you!" Buffy said.  
  
"We aren't called the 'Charmed Ones' for nothing. We used our combined magic to absorb Willow's - wrath, until her magic was drained, and then I froze her until we could decide what to do."  
  
"You FROZE her?" Buffy asked, not liking the sound of that at all.  
  
"I had to, otherwise my only alternative would have been to blow her up, and I didn't want to do that! Then Phoebe came up with the idea that we could call Tara from the other side, hoping she could explain to Willow so she'd understand that there was nothing anyone could have done, that her death was just too swift."  
  
At this point, Willow broke down. Piper was the first one to her, to hold her, and to let her cry on her shoulder. After a few minutes, she and Buffy took Willow back upstairs to her room and helped her get back in bed, where she curled up with Tara's sweater.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
After Willow had fallen asleep, they went back downstairs so Piper could finish her story.  
  
"There's not much else to tell. Tara first appeared like a ghost, but she was able to take on solid form for a half hour or so. She went to Willow and put her arms around her and I unfroze her. Willow's hair turned back to red, and we left them alone. When Willow came back downstairs, she naturally was sad, and of course, very tired, so we put her to bed. When we got up the next morning, she was gone."  
  
"Yeah, she got home about midnight. I asked her what was wrong, but she said she didn't want to talk about it right then, but she's spent the last three days in her room."  
  
"I guess maybe it's because we ARE the Charmed Ones that I felt, sensed, that something wasn't right, that's why I wanted to come here to see how she was."  
  
"Any idea how to make her feel better?"  
  
"Well, there are potions and spells I know that would lessen her pain, and even make her forget, but I don't like using them. Sometimes magic isn't the answer."  
  
"Tell me about it." Buffy agreed. "We've had our share of spells going wrong."  
  
All this time Dawn had been silent, listening to everything, and thinking.  
  
"So, you brought Tara back like a real person that you can touch?"  
  
"Uh huh." Piper answered.  
  
"So that means if you wanted to, you could bring our mom back, right?"  
  
"Dawn . . . ." Buffy started to say.  
  
"NO! Don't say it, Buffy! She said she brought Tara back! So if she could do that, she can bring Mom back! Right? Am I right?" She asked, looking at Piper.  
  
"Sure, I can, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I should."  
  
"Dawn," Buffy said, "You tried that, remember, right after Mom died? We didn't know if it was really her who was coming back, or something else!"  
  
"But she's a REAL witch! And she's done it before! And she said she could do it again."  
  
"As, I was saying," Piper went on, "Just because I can bring your mom back doesn't mean that you, or Buffy, are ready to see her yet."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I'm ready!"  
  
"But are you ready to see her, and then lose her again? Look, Dawn, a few years ago my older sister, Prue, was killed by a demon. And as much as I miss Prue and as much as I still love her, I don't think I could bear to see her and then watch her go away again. You really need to think about the consequences."  
  
"How many times have we heard Spike say that very same thing?" Buffy asked Dawn. "Magic always has consequences."  
  
"Just because YOU don't want to see her doesn't mean I don't."  
  
"You know better than that. I want to see Mom just as much as you do! It's just that we need to think about it, that's all."  
  
"Yeah! You think about it and then I have to go along with what YOU say no matter what I want!"  
  
"I didn't say no, definitely. I'm just saying we need to think about it, that's all. Dawn, look at Willow. Look at how seeing Tara affected her! I just don't want you, or me, to go through the same thing."  
  
"Fine!" Dawn said, and went upstairs to her room, slamming the door.  
  
"I'm really sorry. If I'd known I was going to cause problems, I wouldn't have come." Piper said.  
  
"No, it's not your fault. You were concerned about Willow, and I'm really grateful you cared enough to come see about her. Dawn and I rarely see eye to eye about things, anyway."  
  
"So what now? Should I stick around for a day or two until you and Dawn can decide what you want to do, or just go back home and let you two fight about it, and let her be pissed off at me?"  
  
"If you don't mind staying a little longer, maybe we can figure it out. You can spend the night here, although it might be a little boring with Willow and Dawn in their rooms, and me gone half the night."  
  
"You have a night job?"  
  
"Something like that. I have to patrol, looking for vampires."  
  
"Would you like some company? Maybe we can talk this out. And maybe we could bring Dawn along."  
  
"Oh NO! Dawn does NOT go vampire hunting. That's one thing I put my foot down about. There's enough evil in this town without dragging her along looking for more of it."  
  
"I can understand that. What time do you usually go out?"  
  
"It varies. If I had a set routine, the vamps would know when and where I'd be and I never would find any of them. We'll wait until about nine. In the meantime, I could use some supper. You hungry?"  
  
"I could eat. And I need to call home so they'll know I'm staying a little longer."  
  
Chapter Five  
  
As she promised, Buffy and Piper left the house at nine and headed toward one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale.  
  
"You do this every night?" Piper asked.  
  
"Just about. No shortage of vampires, that's for sure."  
  
"Many demons around?"  
  
"Usually, no. Most of the demon activity occurs when something apocalyptic is about to happen. Then it can get kind of hairy. So what about Frisco? Lots of action?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. But mostly because the Source is always sending his henchmen after us. No vampires that I know of, though."  
  
"The Source?"  
  
". . . of All Evil. Willow said you call him the First. Same evil, different name, I suppose."  
  
"But no vamps?"  
  
"No, not really. Well, I'm sure there are some around, but keeping a low profile. We did have problems with them one time, though. They tried to turn Paige into one so they could have a Charmed One on their side in their battle against the Source. Their queen was killed and all her minions died with her. But like I said, I'm sure there are still some around somewhere."  
  
"So what about these Whitelighters? You said they're supposed to protect good witches?"  
  
"That's what they do, except here in Sunnydale."  
  
"I don't understand this thing about their magic not working. I've never heard of magic not working just because of the Hellmouth."  
  
"Well, I have a theory. I think the Elders just made up that story about Whitelighter magic not working right. You see, in addition to Whitelighters, there are also Blacklighters, pretty much the opposite of Whitelighters. And I think that because this is the Hellmouth, Blacklighter magic is so much stronger here they are able to kill Whitelighters so much easier. I think the word got out, and because Whitelighters were dying, the Elders just decided it wasn't worth it to have so many of their guardians being killed just to protect the few good witches living here."  
  
"Makes sense I suppose. Too bad about Tara, though. Everyone really liked her. And even though she and Willow had problems when Willow was using too much magic, they were really good for each other."  
  
"Have you decided if you want me to bring your mom back?"  
  
"Not yet. I think I want talk to Xander and Willow about it. They both loved Mom and I'm sure if you did it they'd want to see her, too."  
  
"Are you sure you want to ask Willow about that? I don't think she's in very good condition to be making decisions any time soon."  
  
"She'll come around. Right now she just doing the grieving she should have done when Tara first died."  
  
As they entered the cemetery, Piper felt a bit uneasy. "I don't usually go walking through cemeteries, especially after dark, and especially looking for vampires."  
  
"I guess it can get a little spooky at times, but I've done it for so long I don't really think about it. Besides, my Slayer senses usually give me enough warning if I'm about to be attacked, when I pay attention to them."  
  
"I thought your friends helped you."  
  
"They do when some Big Bad is causing trouble, but not so much with the everyday patrolling. Sometimes when they come along and nothing happens, they bitch because they wasted a good night's sleep for nothing."  
  
Just then Buffy pushed Piper to one side.  
  
"Vamps!" she yelled, then she used a spinning back kick to the midsection of one, and punched the second one in the face, knocking him down. From somewhere she produced a short stake and quickly dusted both of them.  
  
"I never saw either one of them!" Piper said, now becoming excited.  
  
"Slayer senses - I felt them when they got close enough, and then heard their footsteps as they attacked, so I knew where they were coming from."  
  
"Any more around?"  
  
"Don't think so. Usually after seeing their buddies turned to dust they take off. Next time I'll try to give you a little more warning, I'd kind of like to see your powers in action."  
  
"Would you rather I froze them or blew them up?"  
  
"Exploding vamps works for me."  
  
Chapter Six  
  
After visiting a third cemetery with no action, Buffy suggested they abandon the graveyards and try closer to downtown, there was always a vamp or two lurking in the alleys, and there was a little more light.  
  
It wasn't until the third alley they went down that they found what they were looking for. At the other end were two figures fighting each other. But they couldn't tell which was the vampire and which was the intended victim.  
  
"Can you freeze both of them?"  
  
"Sure." Piper answered.  
  
She waited until the two combatants were apart, then froze them in mid- punch.  
  
"Now that's a handy little power there." Buffy commented.  
  
As they got to the frozen figures, it was apparent even in the dim light that both of them were vampires.  
  
"You can defrost this one." Buffy said, indicating the one wearing a black leather coat. "It's Spike."  
  
Piper gestured and Spike continued his punch, knocking down the other, who remained stiff as a statue.  
  
"What the Hell?" He said, then saw Buffy and Piper.  
  
"Did you do this?" He asked Buffy.  
  
"Not me. She did. Piper, this is Spike. Spike - Piper."  
  
"Hi. Willow told me a little about you." Piper said.  
  
Spike shook off his vamp face then said, smiling seductively at the very attractive Piper, "Any of it good?"  
  
"Just that you fight evil."  
  
"Piper is visiting from San Francisco. She and Willow met a few days ago when Willow was there, and she decided to come here for a visit."  
  
"And you turned him into a statue?" Spike asked.  
  
"And you, until Buffy said to unfreeze you."  
  
"You froze me too?!"  
  
"Just for a few seconds, until she recognized you."  
  
"Then I take you're a witch of some kind."  
  
"She's one of the Charmed Ones." Buffy told him.  
  
"So what about him?" Piper asked, looking down at the frozen vampire.  
  
"Blow him up."  
  
Piper stepped back a few paces, causing Buffy and Spike to do also. Then throwing her hands out in front of her, the vamp exploded into flame and smoke, and then was gone; not even an ash was left.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for a power like that!" Buffy declared. "It'd sure make my job a lot easier."  
  
Piper just smiled, then she got serious. "So what about Spike?" she asked Buffy. "Did he know your mom?"  
  
"Yeah, I knew the lady." Spike answered. "Damn shame she died like she did. She was one of the good ones."  
  
"Spike," Buffy said, "while Willow was in San Francisco, there was some trouble and Piper had to freeze her. Then she brought Tara back for a little while to help calm Willow down. And now Dawn wants her to bring Mom back. Do you think it's a good idea?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Did she bring Tara back right, like she was supposed to be?"  
  
Buffy looked at Piper for an answer.  
  
"It was done right. We, my sisters and I, have brought back both our mother and grandmother with no problems at all. But they can never stay for very long. But the problem we're having is wondering how it will affect Dawn. Willow still isn't over it, and I don't want Dawn, or Buffy for that matter, to become depressed about losing her all over again."  
  
"That's your problem -- you don't think Niblet can handle it?"  
  
"We're not sure." Buffy replied. "I still want to talk to Xander about it, and Willow, if she's up to it."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing Joyce again. So if you're counting votes, mine goes to bringing her back."  
  
"Okay. So far it's one 'yes' in the 'Do It' column." Then turning to Piper, she said, "We might as well call it a night. I want to get up early to catch Xander before he goes to work."  
  
"That's fine with me. Good night, Spike. It was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you again before I leave."  
  
"Yeah. Good. I'd like that. A lot."  
  
"Check out her left hand, Spike, she's married." Buffy said over her shoulder as they turned and headed back to the Summers' household.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Buffy got up at seven the next morning without waking Dawn, who she had slept with after letting Piper have her room. She tried calling Xander but he had already left for work. Piper joined her in the kitchen at eight, and Dawn shortly afterward.  
  
Dawn immediately asked Piper if she was going to bring Joyce back.  
  
"Do you really think you could handle it?" Piper asked her. "Having your mom come back and then leaving again?"  
  
"I don't see why not? I know she's gone, so I wouldn't expect her to stay. But I just want to say goodbye. I never got to do that. Is that so hard to understand? Buffy! Don't you want to see her again and to hug her and say goodbye?"  
  
"Of course I do. I don't know how you could even ask something like that. It's just the consequences I'm worried about. How are you, how are WE going to feel after she's gone again? It was hard enough the first time."  
  
Just then Willow walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Willow! You're up!"  
  
Both Buffy and Dawn hugged her.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. I'm really sorry about the way I've been behaving the last few days. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"You were grieving. It's what you should have done in the first place."  
  
"Instead of trying to destroy everyone and everything, huh? I guess you're right. So, what's the big Pow Wow all about?"  
  
"I want Piper to bring Mom back for us like she did Tara for you, but Buffy doesn't think she should."  
  
"I didn't say no, definitely. I'm just concerned about how we'll feel, react, when she has to leave again. What do you think, Willow?"  
  
"I think she should do it. None of us got to say goodbye to her. And even though I melted down about Tara doesn't mean you guys will. I think it would be good for all of us to see her once more, just to let her know we love her and we miss her."  
  
Buffy was silent for a few seconds, thinking. Finally, she said, "I suppose we ought to ask Xander and Anya if they want to be here."  
  
"And Spike." Piper added. "He said he'd like to see her again."  
  
Buffy thought for a few more seconds. "Okay. I vote yes, too. So, what do you need to bring her back?"  
  
"Just some magic candles and a place to do the spell. I know the words."  
  
"Anya still has some stuff in the basement of the Magic Box. I'm sure she has the candles." Willow said. "We can call her to make sure. And after I have some breakfast, I'll meet her there. Are you sure that's all you'll need?"  
  
"That's all, just as long as they're the right ones."  
  
"Then why don't you come along, maybe you'll see something else you can use. It was a very well stocked magic shop, until I mostly destroyed it."  
  
"And I guess I'll go by Xander's job site when they break for lunch and let him know. Dawn, if you'll find Spike that should be everyone. So, what time should we do this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It'll have to be after sundown, for Spike." Dawn answered.  
  
"How about eight o'clock or so? That'll give Xander time to go home, clean up and grab a bite to eat, and he can get Anya."  
  
Everyone agreed on the time and their tasks, and then, at her own request, Piper prepared breakfast for them, after which, they all concurred was one of the best they'd ever eaten.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Everyone was at Buffy's by seven except Dawn and Spike; they were still waiting for the sun to set.  
  
"We have a bit of a problem." Piper was explaining, after introductions all around had been made. "We could only find three of the candles I'll need to do the spell."  
  
"There wasn't much left after the looters got what they wanted." Anya said.  
  
"Looters? Really?"  
  
"Well, call them what you will, but just about anything that was any good has been stolen."  
  
"So, now what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I thought I'd call Leo and have him and my sisters orb in with the candles."  
  
"Orb in? What's that?" Xander asked.  
  
"It's teleporting." Anya told him. "Like I used to so when I was a Vengeance Demon, but flashier, with sparkles and stuff."  
  
While Anya was explaining, Piper called Leo on her cell phone.  
  
"Leo, Hi! How's everything there? --- Good. Phoebe and Paige around? --- Where is she? --- Oh, well, I need you to do a couple of things. First, tell Paige to get all the candles we use to call spirits from the other side. And while she's doing that, I need you to go get Phoebe and bring her back to the manor --- Because I want you three to come to Sunnydale --- Because we're going to summon Buffy's mother --- Yes tonight. You guys just orb over here --- Yes you can. With both of you orbing together there shouldn't be any problems --- Just trust me, okay? Now, get moving, and get your butts here ASAP!"  
  
Piper killed the connection. "They shouldn't be too long. Phoebe's at my club with her newest boy toy, but I'm sure when Leo explains what we want to do, she'll blow the guy off."  
  
"And you aren't you worried about these Darklighters?" Buffy asked.  
  
"With the four most powerful witches in the world in one room? I don't think so!"  
  
Willow couldn't help but smile at being included in the same sentence with the Charmed Ones, by one of them!  
  
Spike and Dawn showed up at 7:30. Ten minutes later Leo, Phoebe and Paige orbed in. After the second round of introductions, the dining room was cleared and the candles were arranged in a circle on the floor.  
  
"I could recite the spell by myself," Piper told them, "But since they're here, the three of us might as well say it together."  
  
Everyone stood in the archway to the room, the candles were lit, and The Charmed Ones began to recite the spell.  
  
Hear these words  
Hear my cry  
Spirit from the other side  
Come to me  
I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide  
  
As half of them held their breaths in anticipation, a swirling mist began to form within the area bounded by the candles. And then Joyce Summers was standing there, but still transparent, like the mist she had come from.  
  
"Mom!" Dawn shouted out and started to run to her. But Phoebe stopped her.  
  
"She can come out of the circle, but you can't go in." She told Dawn.  
  
Joyce stepped past the candles and became solid. In seconds Dawn was in her arms and was holding her tightly. Buffy, blinking back tears and biting her lip, walked to her, waiting for her turn. But Joyce held out one arm to her and then the three of them were holding each other, each telling how much they missed and loved the other.  
  
After several minutes Buffy and Dawn stepped back a little, but still held onto their mother's hands, not wanting to break the connection.  
  
But Joyce slipped her hands away and turned to Willow and hugged her, then Xander, then Anya, and then Spike.  
  
All the while Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo stood quietly, enjoying the reunion and happy that they had performed good magic.  
  
And then all the Summers' gang started talking at once, not knowing how long they would have before Joyce had to leave.  
  
For close to thirty minutes it was almost like it was before - everyone was laughing and joking and telling short anecdotes and gossiping.  
  
Eventually, even though she didn't want to, Piper was about to inform everyone that Joyce's visit was coming to an end when four Darklighters suddenly appeared, fireballs in hand, ready to kill a Whitelighter, the Charmed Ones -- a real bonus, and anyone else.  
  
Just as the Darklighters started to throw them, but before anyone else could react, Willow shouted out a short phrase and the four Darklighters were hurled backwards against the walls.  
  
But two of them managed to throw their fireballs as they were flying through the air. One of them glanced off Buffy and partially struck Dawn, and they crashed into each other and then to the floor. The second one hit Joyce directly, and she, too was knocked away and then down.  
  
Piper immediately destroyed one Darklighter, and Paige caused the second one's next fireball to come to her and then return to and kill him. Willow used her Thickening Spell to immobilize the third one, giving Piper the time to vanquish him.  
  
The fourth Darklighter, seeing there was no way he could complete his mission, disappeared, throwing a fireball towards Leo as he did. Phoebe dived at her brother-in-law, pushing him out of the way, the fireball missing her only by inches.  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled out. "Buffy and Dawn need you!"  
  
Both Leo and Paige went to them. Paige knelt down to Dawn, who was barely conscious, placed her hands over her, and began to restore her back to health.  
  
Buffy, who was completely unconscious and near death took longer to heal. Later, she found out that only her Slayer accelerated healing power kept her from dying before Leo could get to her.  
  
While Leo was still working on Buffy, a recovered Dawn and Paige ran to Joyce.  
  
"Mom! Mom!" Dawn shouted as she was shaking the body, trying to revive her. "Wake up! You've got to get up!"  
  
Piper knelt down and tried to get Dawn to let go, but she wouldn't leave her. Finally both Paige and Piper managed to get her up.  
  
By now Buffy had been healed and she went to them, and held onto a hysterical Dawn as Leo, Piper, Paige and Phoebe carried the body into the circle of candles. Several had been knocked over and were out.  
  
As everyone but Dawn watched, Piper repositioned the candles and relit them. Slowly Joyce's body turned to mist and then faded away.  
  
Xander and Anya released each other and went to Buffy and Dawn, not sure what to do. Spike wanted to do the same, but held back.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Buffy slowly descended the stairs and went into the living room where everyone was waiting.  
  
"She's finally asleep." Buffy told them. "I doubled up on the sleeping tablets."  
  
"Anya and Xander and Spike left right after you took Dawn upstairs." Willow said. "Anya said she'd had enough excitement for one night, and Xander didn't want her walking alone after dark. And then Spike said he'd go with them just to make sure they'd be okay."  
  
Buffy gave Willow a weak smile and nodded.  
  
"Buffy, I am SO sorry about all this." Piper said. "I should have been more vigilant. It was stupid of me not to expect something like this to happen."  
  
"No, don't worry about it. It's not like it's the first time we've been attacked in our own home."  
  
"Even so . . . ."  
  
"How did they know everyone would be here?" Willow asked.  
  
"They probably detected Paige and me when we orbed in." Leo explained. "If only one of us had orbed they might not have been able to follow the trail, but with two of us, it was easier to find us."  
  
Then Buffy asked, "So what about Mom?"  
  
"Well, the good news is that her spirit is still intact. That can never be killed." Piper told her. "What you saw, and felt, was just a manifestation of her original body. But the link that connects her to the mortal world has been severely damaged. Just how much, I don't know. And I don't know if we can ever call her again. Maybe in time, but certainly not any time soon."  
  
Piper looked to Leo for confirmation, and got it. "The connection between the mortal and spiritual planes is tenuous at best, and it doesn't take much to damage it. The link can eventually repair itself, but as Piper said, not soon."  
  
"Not soon in like, how long?"  
  
"It's hard to say -- years, maybe decades."  
  
Buffy nodded, disappointed. Then put on a brave smile. "But we did have a good visit, and everyone was happy, for awhile."  
  
"Yes we did. And it was great." Willow agreed. "I just hope Dawn . . . ."  
  
"She'll be okay. She's tough, tougher than we expect her to be, I hope." Buffy said. "It'll be hard for her for a while, for me too, but we still have each other."  
  
"I can whip up a potion to help her - to keep her from being too depressed." Paige volunteered.  
  
"That might not be such a bad idea. But not too strong."  
  
"Of course not. It'll be just right for her. Willow, shall we try the kitchen thing again?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe we can get it right this time. Just don't piss me off again, okay?"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." And the two witches left the room together smiling, arm in arm.  
  
"Well," Phoebe said, "It looks like our work here is done. So, Leo, if you'll orb me back to P3, I'll see what kind of damage control I can work on poor Roger. I told him I didn't think I'd be too long, so maybe he's still waiting for me."  
  
"Thanks for coming." Buffy told her. "Maybe we can have a real visit with all of you sometime."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
Phoebe gave Piper a quick hug and then yelled her goodbyes toward the kitchen to Paige and Willow.  
  
Piper kissed Leo, then he and Phoebe orbed back to San Francisco.  
  
An hour later, the potion made, Piper and Paige decided that despite the late hour, almost eleven, to drive back home rather than spend the night. Piper said she would drive halfway and Paige the rest of the way.  
  
Hugs were given, promises of future visits were made, and then the two Charmed witches left.  
  
Buffy started to clean up the dining room when Willow told her she could fix it as she had done the kitchen at the manor, but Buffy said she needed to do something to keep busy for a while. Willow pitched in to help her.  
  
After the dining room was back the way it had been, they went into the kitchen to clean it up.  
  
Neither spoke the whole time, and there was an uneasy silence between them.  
  
Then on impulse, Willow put her arms around Buffy, who found herself suddenly crying on her best friend's shoulder.  
  
As Buffy sobbed, a few tears ran down Willow's cheeks.  
  
And then it was over. Buffy gave Willow an appreciative smile, sniffed a couple of times, then said goodnight.  
  
Willow watched her leave the kitchen, did some last minute tidying up, turned out the lights, then climbed the stairs to her own empty, lonely bedroom.  
  
. 


End file.
